Burn
by meliorism
Summary: Mungkin sesungguhnya Haiku lebih dari sekedar puisi tiga baris dan lembaran foto lebih dari sekedar moment yang diabadikan. Mungkin mereka hanya kebingungan. (mungkin, mungkin hanya sedikit terbakar)


Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

Warn: Typo(s). Loncat sana sini dan terlalu cepat. Ku sakit hati uye. Sebagian diambil dari curhat saya (lagi).

* * *

"Bagunlah."

"Tapi ini 3 pagi," Ia mencoba menggapai selimut tipis yang setengahnya menyapu lantai.

"Ya, dan aku hampir hancur."

* * *

i. Surat.

Surat-surat mereka kalau bukan tentang keluhan mengenai hidup yang membosankan, cerita pendek tentang pasangan yang patah hati, atau puisi-puisi jatuh cinta yang kosong. Kadang kala ada bunga kering yang diselipkan Sugawara dan Oikawa akan mengirimkan selembar foto stasiun pada sore hari. Tapi mereka tidak menyelipkan hati. Tidak.

Itu bermula dari foto yang di post di akun Instagram Oikawa ketika sedang sedang bermain-main dengan kolom tagar di pencarian. Ia, boleh dibilang, terpesona dengan foto-foto hasil karya Oikawa. Ia terpesona dengan komposisinya, dengan cerita didalamnya, dengan perfektif yang diambilnya. Oikawa menulis di bio kalau ia senang memotret, sedikit menggambar, dan subuh. Jadi Koushi mengikutinya di Instagram, mengomentari beberapa foto. Lalu setengah hari berikutnya, Oikawa balik mengikuti akun Sugawara.

Lalu sebuah ide datang setelah pertemanan mereka berjalan seminggu (jika saling meninggalkan tanda suka di foto yang dipost itu bisa dianggap berteman). Koushi memberanikan diri untuk menyapa Oikawa lewat pesan langsung di Instagram. Berawal dari "Hallo" dan basa basi singkat tentang darimana ia berasal dan blablabla, Koushi menawarkan untuk bertukar surat. Lalu sepuluh setengah menit kemudian Oikawa membalas; Tertawa dan 'halo juga' sambil bertanya mengapa surat kalau bisa lewat surel atau aplikasi pengiriman pesan. Dan setelah penjelasan singkat mengenai esensi mengirim surat dan berkata kalau ia ingin mengirimi macam-macam, Oikawa mengirimi alamatnya.

Jadi sejak saat itu kalau bukan foto, Oikawa akan mengirim gambar tangannya, dan ia akan menemukan bunga kering atau Haikuu atau origami atau pekerjaan tangan Sugawara yang lain.

Tapi tak pernah terselip hati.

Tidak pernah.

* * *

ii. Datang.

Tokyo memang bukan hal baru untuk Sugawara, Jadi ketika ponselnya bergetar saat ia sedang pilah-pilih semangka di musim panas kedua, ia langsung mengepak baju-bajunya dan meninggalkan Miyagi (toh ia pengangguran, apa lagi yang dapat menggerakan selain panggilan kerja?). Ia bilang Oikawa bisa menjemputnya di Shinjuku pukul 3 (sebenarnya keretanya datang pukul 1, tapi tawaran Daichi untuk bertemu tidak mungkin dilewatkan, kan?)

Tapi bukan Oikawa kalau ia belum berbuat sesuatu yang mengesalkan.

"Yang intinya aku tidak bisa menjemputmu pukul 3, dan ya aku sampah karena baru bisa menghubungimu sekarang. Tapi toh dibanding aku harus kirim surat, telepon memang selalu lebih cepat kan?" Dan Sugawara saat itu mulai penasaran mengapa tidak ada aplikasi untuk kirim-tonjok-virtual karena ia butuh satu sekarang ini. " _Smartphone_ ku mati Koushi. Dan jangan melotot begitu, aku dapat merasakannya."

"Kau _memang_ sampah dan aku tidak melotot. Kalau bukan karena pekerjaan yang kau beri aku ingin sekali menonjokmu." Ada suara tawa diujung sana, Sugawara mendengus keras. "Aku rasa sebaiknya menginap di Daichi. Aku tidak tahu kapan kau kembali ke Tokyo, _anyway_."

"Nanti malam, nanti malam aku kembali."

"Nanti malamnya itu kapan?"

"Uuh, lewat jam 1 mungkin?"

"Mati sana. Aku akan menginap di Daichi."

Ada jeda sebentar, Sugawara sempat berpikir untuk minta maaf kalau-kalau ia kelewatan sebelum akhirnya Oikawa mengatakannya dengan suara rendah. "Apartmentku tidak begitu jauh dari Shinjuku. Kalau kau mau. Uh, permintaan maaf?"

"Kau menggodaku?" Dan mereka tertawa lepas bersamaan. "Oh Tuhan, kau sedang menggodaku!"

" _No_! Aku _gentleman_ bertanggung jawab! Dan kau milik Daichi, aku tidak mau diremuknya!" Dan tawa lagi. "Bagaimana?"

" _Nah_ , aku baik-baik saja di Daichi. Kau menyetir saja yang benar, kabari aku kalau kau sudah sampai Tokyo lagi."

" _Okay_."

Jeda. Lagi. "Tooru,"

"Ya?"

Lagi. Jeda. Lagi. " _Save drive_ ,"

" _Ya, I will_."

"Dan kartu pos kalau ketemu satu,"

"Ya ya, salam untuk Daichi."

"Untuk Iwizumi-san juga." Sugawara menatap Daichi di depannya dengan senyum simpul sementara Daichi menawarkan untuk membawa kopernya ke dalam bagasi mobil.

Sementara puluhan mil jauhnya Oikawa akan memberi tahu Iwaizumi kalau ia akan sampai sekitaran dua jam lagi, dan sebelah tangannya akan memutar-mutar saluran radio lalu berhenti di sebuah lagu indie hiphop dengan bahasa yang tidak ia kenal. Sempat ada pemikiran mengapa ia segampang itu menawarkan apartmentnya untuk Sugawara. Ia mungkin merasa bersalah, bukannya ia mencoba menggoda Sugawara atau apa. Ya pasti perasaan bersalah, bersalah karena tidak bisa menjemput Sugawara (walau ia tahu ada Daichi yang menjemputnya duluan sih, tapi kan tetap saja).

Hanya perasaan bersalah. Tentu. Karena tidak pernah terselip cinta diantara mereka.

Tidak pernah. Tidak akan ada.

* * *

iii. Tenggelam

Itu musim gugur ke tiga semenjak surat-surat mereka datang bergantian, dan semalaman Oikawa menemukan dirinya mencari-cari gravitasi diranjang Iwaizumi. Tapi ia malah melayang. Melayang. Melayang. _g_.

Namun ketika ia mencari ke dalam puisi dan lukisan cat air di setiap kartu pos Sugawara; ia tenggelam. Ada sebuah sinkronisasi antara jiwa dan bait-bait yang digaris apik, yang menariknya semakin jauh kedalam, jauh ke dasar. Oikawa tidak ingin mengakui, tapi ruhnya mengangguk disetiap tinta yang mengering.

Esoknya, Oikawa secara tidak sadar membacakan sebait ( _berbait-bait_ ) Haiku milik Sugawara tentang Ombak, tentang bukit, tentang tsunami, tentang apapun. Dan pagi itu, Iwaizumi menyeduh kopinya tanpa gula. Pun tanpa musik; membiarkan paginya dipenuhi suara serak Oikawa.

Bukan tentang cinta. Tapi patah hati.

Iya. Iwaizumi mengerti.

* * *

iv. Melayang

(Sugawara selalu memuja sentuhan jemari Daichi hingga ia mengubahnya menjadi sebuah haiku tiga baris dan satu set ilustrasi jari-jari lentik)

(Oikawa mencintai bagaimana karakter Iwaizumi dalam pencahayaan remang saat dia tidur sehingga lomonya juga ikut mencintai lelaki itu)

Dan ketika kotak pos mereka terisi dengan amplop tebal berisi foto atau 6 buah kartu pos dengan sebuah bunga kering terselip, mereka tidak bisa untuk tidak lari ke kamar dan memuaskan diri; Oikawa akan membacakan Haiku dengan desahan kecil terselip diantara. Sementara Sugawara terus berpikir betapa intimnya untuk berhubungan badan di gazebo kecil di taman yang tertangkap bidikan kamera Oikawa.

/ _namun teriakan terakhir tetap saja Daichi atau Iwaizumi_ /

* * *

v. Terbakar

Seharusnya mereka berdua tahu kalau tidak pernah ada cinta diantara mereka berdua. Tidak pernah ada kata cinta yang ditulis secara ekspilsit dalam baris Haiku. Tidak penah ada kata cinta pada setiap warna pada lembaran foto yang terselip. Pun pada panggilan masuk dini hari dan perbincangan acak mereka. Bahkan ketika mabuk pun tak pernah ada kata cinta terucap dari masing-masing.

Karena memang tidak pernah ada. Tidak pernah.

"Dan setelah kita tau bahwa tidak ada apa-apa" Sugawara menghirup asap rokoknya dalam-dalam. "Kenapa masih kita lanjutkan juga, Tooru?"

"Entahlah,"

"Kau menyedihkan."

Oikawa tertawa, kali ini hambar. " _Kita_ meyedihkan, Koushi. Tidak seharusnya kau main-main pada Haiku-mu. Kau tahu mereka bukan hanya sekedar garisan tinta. Mereka punya ruh. Dan aku kerasukan setiap malamnya."

"Fotomu juga. Jangan terlalu bicara banyak dalam satu gambar tidak bergerak, sayang. Aku hampir gila karena mereka berbisik mengenai intimasi dan kepalaku mau meledak karena cemburu."

Lalu senyap. Bahu mereka saling menyentuh.

"Setelah ini?" Oikawa merebut batang rokok yang tinggal setengah.

"Tidak ada. Aku kembali ke Daichi. Kau kembali ke Iwaizumi-san. Kita bekerja. Kita mati (lagi)."

"Dan surat-surtanya?"

"Hentikan. Bakar, kalau perlu. Kau mau kita mati terus?"

"Ha," Ia tertawa sebentar. "Kenapa kita lakukan ini, Koushi?"

Sugawara bangkit dari tempat tidur, memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan. Ia sempat berhenti memandangi tubuhnya di kaca barang semenit sebelum berbalik menatap Oikawa. "Entah. Mungkin mencari jawaban. Aku tidak tau."

Vibrasi smartphone Oikawa sempat mengalihkan perhatian mereka untuk sejenak. Oikawa menjangkaunya, mengetik cepat dan melirik Sugawara dari ujung mata. "Tidak pernah ada cinta ya diantara kita?"

"Tidak. Tidak pernah. Kita hanya kebingungan. Atau bodoh. Atau gila. Aku sudah bilang aku juga tidak tahu." Oikawa tidak menjawab tapi ia terkekeh kecil.

Kebingungan Sugawara menyukai kata itu. Mereka kebingungan atas perasaan mereka, dan mereka mencari sesuatu yang bisa mereka kambing hitamkan. Foto. Haikuu. Apapun. Mereka mengorbankan apapun agar perasaan mereka dapat diterima. Dan kenyataan yang lebih menyedihkan adalah; tak pernah ada apapun dan mereka tak pernah mengerti apapun.

"Aku pergi," Sugawara berdiri disamping ranjang Oikawa. Melipat tangan.

"Tapi ini pukul 3 pagi. Januari. Kalau mau mati bilang, aku akan isi _bathtub_."

"Tolong, aku sudah mati berkali-kali malam–"

Oikawa menariknya kembali, mendekap. "Kalau begitu mati sedikit lagi. Mati disini. Besok pagi lahir lagilah. Dan biarkan aku memberi nasihat jangan kenal Oikawa Tooru, dia bajingan."

Sugawa memaki sepelan mungkin, karena itu kalimat 'mati sana' tak dapat Oikawa dengar. Tidak ada tawa setelahnya. Tidak pula tidur. Mereka terjaga sampai subuh. Sampai setidaknya matahari terlihat. Lalu Sugawara, tanpa gerakan-gerakan berarti, meninggalkan Oikawa sendirian.

Bunyi pintu diutup.

Oikawa tidak mengejar.

Sugawara tidak menangis.

(sugawara membisikan tujuh haiku untuk oikawa malam itu.)

– _tidak ada yang benar-benar lahir kembali._

 **FIN.**

* * *

a/n: Apa ya? Bingung mau kasih a/n apa saya juga-_-

Intina mah ieu budak dua the kaya salah tangkap perasaan mereka. Terus cari pembenaran.

Aslina juga bingung ini ff enaknya diudahin kaya apa yaudah jadinya gini. Hngggg.

Mau bikin ilustrasinya tapi mager heheheheheheheyaterus

* * *

.

iv. fact

Oikawa menelpon balik panggilan Iwaizumi "ya ya aku baru bangun ya…"

Sugawara tidak pulang ke apartment seminggu; ia menginap di Daichi.

malam itu lewat dengan bisikan-bisikan haiku di telinga.

Tidak ada yang membakar surat-surat mereka setelahnya.

-kamera lomo dijual, satu set cat air berdebu.

Surat berdatangan. ya. masih.

(( **mereka** (tidak benar-benar) **hidup** ))


End file.
